pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JSquish/Archive 2
Ep 33 What did you think of Ep 33? Here's what I thought: Ape Mountain:'' The new area is quite cool and the music is great too, but there's just one problem: It is to be the setting of a trilogy, but looks like it only has focus on the altar. Also I found it a bit odd that when you drop or flick them off the mountain, you don't hear them or any tress rustling (you know, there's trees in the background, so when they land in them there should be some sound effect). Overall, I like the new area.'' Ape: It worked fine, but overall limited. His dance is funny though. Ritual: Good. A bit finicky, but fine. The possessed Pygmies look a bit creepy. Skin Pack: Brilliant! Being a gamer, I practically understood all the games referenced in it. There's a mistake however, you can make the doodler become a skeleton doodler (which is supposed to be from the halloween skin pack only). Also, I found it a bit odd that the T-Rex egg can't be turned into a Yoshi Egg. Story Editor Improvements: Adding Ape Mountain was a must, 'Jump Off Cliff' was a funny animation. And they fixed up the 'Freaked Out' animation. Overall, it was a good episode, but I think they could have done more, especially when it took two months to be released. Also, the leaderboards are missing two sacrafices: one for falling off cliff and one for being flicked off mountain. That's what I thought of the new episode, what did you think? MagcargoMan 07:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the new episodes are bad, but I think we shouldn't have to wait 5 weeks between updates, it should be 2 weeks like it used to be. By the way, I noticed that you archived your talk page. Would you like me to put it in a template so it looks a bit better (no offence). MagcargoMan 05:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ''Sorry, I was trying to do the archive box thing on your talk page like you said and I couldn't do it right, just revert my edits and I'll try again. MagcargoMan 06:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Haven't read it Sorry to be a let down, but I haven't actually read the comic (well, I did read the preview where they show the first 8 pages), so I wouldn't know that much about the gem of life or their personalities. I might need a link so I can read the comic again. I'll make the the pygmy ones, but I won't be able to make the Gem of Life, because I don't anything about it. P.S. I'm gonna add Ape Mountain to the poll, but I'm not sure if that will accidentally reset the poll, but that won't matter. MagcargoMan 06:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It reset the poll, it doesn't matter though, because some people might change their mind about there favourite now that Ape Mountain is in. MagcargoMan 06:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Link I need a link to that 8-page comic preview so I can make the rest of the Pygmy articles. MagcargoMan 06:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Plus I made a new article: Molten Lava Rock. MagcargoMan 06:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And: Winch. Tomorrow I'll make Bongos (which I've now made) and Altar. MagcargoMan 04:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Altar I thought I was going to make the altar article? I know I said I was gonna make it a few days ago, but my internet was lagging and I couldn't. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is: We don't really have a deadline for articles to be made, so it's ok if we make them a few days later than we intend to. I'm not angry or anything, I was just saying. P.S. Thanks for mentioning me on the home page. MagcargoMan 06:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Firewood I think the firewood article shouldn't have been deleted. Sure it didn't have much, but it has it's own properties and everything (It was effected by gravity and could be picked up by the hurricane). MagcargoMan 03:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Please. MagcargoMan 07:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Achievements? On Dead Rising Wiki, we have achievements, which reward you when you get certain amounts of edits. Do you think we should get them. It might bring in more editors. MagcargoMan 06:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I kind of already asked, and now we have them. I ask the user again if you don't want them for this wiki. MagcargoMan 05:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) So do you think it's a good idea or should we ditch them? MagcargoMan 06:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. But there's a few things: - Not all wikis get this, it is a priviledge, we must not abuse the system. In other words, we need to make sure users don't make deconstructive edits: edits that are vandalism and don't help the wiki. - Since some people would make deconstructive edits just for achievements, we need to monitor edits. P.S. I finally fixed the 'Games' category. MagcargoMan 05:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fruit? We already have a food catergory, and I think that making a sub-catergory is more than necessary and quite tedious. I would like to remove it. MagcargoMan 08:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) On the topic, I also think the 'components of ape sacrifice' catergory should be removed; having those articles in the 'ape mountain interactions' catergory is enough. MagcargoMan 05:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that a fruit category is a bit too rushed. There are not too many fruits in pocket god so far anyway. Just keep them all under the topic fruit. Natiscool 00:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bringing back firewood I asked an admin on Dead Rising Wiki how to bring back deleted articles, and he said: Go to the deletions log and then all you have to do is click view/restore. This should bring back the article. MagcargoMan 06:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!! Dooby, Klik and Klak need their physical description and personality for the comic section of their articles. I can't because I don't have the comic. They also need pictures. MagcargoMan 01:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the comic either. Can only admins add pictures? Natiscool 02:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) New theme How about we add a minigame category. We should also make minigame pages rather than having to look up the episodes. Is this a good idea? Natiscool 04:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Natiscool, let's make it. MagcargoMan 00:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Absense I'll be absent for a week, I'm going camping. Sorry about this. See you in a week. MagcargoMan 00:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Did I miss much? MagcargoMan 06:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wave? This article needs deleting! MagcargoMan 04:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ep 25 I found a new car? This page also needs deleting. http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Ep_25_I_FOUND_A_CAR! 1000 Edits! I made my 1000th edit today! It took a while but i did it at last. Truly an achievement worthy of recognition. MagcargoMan 07:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you still editing here? MagcargoMan 05:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It's a really good amount of edits. I'm glad I have contibuted to the wiki for all this time. MagcargoMan 00:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Request: IMPORTANT! I've been here for a long time now. I've made over 1000 edits and created about 40 articles. I request a promotion to admin. MagcargoMan 05:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I think that MagcargoMan should be made admin. He edits more than us two put together. :) Natiscool 21:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey JSquish, I was just wondering if you could make MagcargoMan administrator. He has been editing greatly. He has already asked this and thinks that you might be ignoring him. I am sure that this is a misunderstanding. Tell me what you think. Natiscool 23:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Jkdabomb Hello JSquish, As you may know we have a member called Jkdabomb. I have monitered his progress and the only thing he has edited is to add videos to pages. All the videos are made by him. So I think that Jkdabomb is only here to advertise his youtube account. I am deleting his videos for the time being. If you agree I suggest we give him a warning. If he persits I think we should block him. Tell me what you think, Natiscool 02:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up Hey JSquish, I will start cleaning up the facebook pages, as they look a bit cluttered with too many photos. I will try and make them look nice. Natiscool 22:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Homepage Hello JSquish, I have finished editing the homepage, do you think it is good. I have finished the main slider and have also added a Pocket Shop picture down the bottom (that sends you to the site when you click it). Natiscool 08:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yoga Master Hello JSquish, Haroldrocks has made a page that has already been made. Could you please delete Yoga Master as the older page is The Yoga Master. Thanks, Natiscool 21:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yoga Master Hello JSquish, Haroldrocks has made a page that has already been made. Could you please delete Yoga Master as the older page is The Yoga Master. Thanks, Natiscool 21:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, JSquish. Me and Natiscool have been talking and we think we should just have a page whole page for female pygmies and a whole page for male pygmies instead of naming all of them, because the names vary by the player. Thanks. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 22:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Rival Gods How many rival gods are there in FB Episode 2? Are the eight on this wiki as of 10:00 pm January 29th the only eight? 03:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Reasons and Return I will return to editing. A reason I don't edit is due to my horrible internet, which slows down after too much use. This causes a lot of problems. But the major problem which has put me off all wikis I edit is the the new skin. The new skin 'Oasis' has a horrible layout for everything. The majority of the wiki community hates the new skin as well. I'm not sur if you'd agree, but every user I know likes the old look, 'Monacco'. Wikia didn't even give us the option to choose what skins we have. And many users have left for the same reason. There is some articles That are still absent and I will return, but my edits may be infrequent. Regards, MagcargoMan 13:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Character Template I have done a character template and can be found at Ooga. Natiscool 08:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I've always missed the "i" in sacrifise by acident. It's a bad habit of mine which I'll be sure to work on. Also, I'm sorry about the visual quality of pictures. I purposely put my computer on medium quality instead of high to make the game run quicker. I don't see much of a difference between the qualities, mainly because I'm used to it being on medium. But, thank you for informing me about these two issues, I want only the best for the wiki. Lastly, I'm deeply sorry for all the work you must have done to fix all of the corrections. Thanks again. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 20:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Subcategory name changes could you please change these categories names. *Plants to Pocket God (Facebook) Plants Also could you please delete the pages that are in the candidates for deletion. Editing Pocket God (iPod version) Articles I was thinking, since I don't have the comics, iPad version or Facebook version of Pocket God, you could save the original Pocket God articles for me to edit and/or make, like when Ep 37 is released. It would give me a lot of editing opportunities again. I'm not saying others can't edit or make them, but it would let me edit all the time like I used to. MagcargoMan 03:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, JSquish. I don't mean to sound impatient or pushy (because I know, even as I type this, I'm sounding pushy to myself) but when will MacargoMan's warrant so-to-speak for the Moron Pest articles expire? I know the update only came out today, but seeing all the broken links on the Moron Pests page is driving me mad! I'm all for everyone sharing the edits on the wiki, but, eventually, someone is going to have to make the pages being that it is you, me, Macargoman, or anybody. Again, I don't mean to sound bossy or impatient, but it simply was on my mind it. :) Thanks a bunch. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 02:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ep 37 I just got the update and need 15 minutes to try it out. Could you please save one or two new articles about the update for me to make. I'll be back shortly. Regards, MagcargoMan 06:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I have to get off the computer, like now (stuff like this has to happen when you share a computer with other relatives). I did a few edits, but I want to make at least one new article. I want to make the 's''nake article. I'll get it done tommorrow because I have to get off the computer. Please save this one article. I know what you said before., but please just this once? If I didn't have to log off I'd make it now, but I can't. Regretting not making any articles today, MagcargoMan 07:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Please ignore that because I just read what you said on the Ep 37 discussion and I really appriciate it. I just made an article for the Snake (tell me if it's up to stratch), and I'll make a few more tommorrow. IMPORTANT: Ep 37 is actually called "The Moron Pests!", not "Moron Pests". MagcargoMan 10:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Just made Turtle. MagcargoMan 01:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello JSquish, do you have a TouchArcade account or email that you'd be willing to give me? We at PGF want to discuss something very important with you. -Saintsalive PGF Administrator Re:Hello Hey, Saintsalive I don't have a Touch Arcade account (as of yet) but feel free to e-mail me at legoboy78@gmail.com. I look forward to talking with you! P.S. I posted this on your userpage on the wiki, but i decided to post it here to as i didn't know if you would check there :) JSquish 00:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Pocket God Forums Hey guys, I would just like to invite you to the Pocket God Forums. Seeing you there would be great! http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/index/ Natiscool 09:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) OK I will, but it'll have to be tommorrow. I'm busy. P.S. They mentioned Pocket God Wiki on Pocket Blog, is that not awesome!? You should check it out. They did say that we said '7' rather than '6' Pygmies on the Pygmy article, so I think we should change it. MagcargoMan 03:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Mr. JSquish! I'm Jenny, the mysterious wikia contributer who created the "Sandals" page. So if you don't mind, I'll work on it later. Bye. -Jenny Jenny Beauclair An unregistered contributer (who puts her name on her articles) has made two articles that are vandalism. They are fan-made stories she has made. Maybe she thinks wikis are for stories or something? MagcargoMan 06:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I made that article you wanted: Moron Pests (Mini-Game) MagcargoMan 07:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) She's at it again. She just remade those fan-made story articles. You might want to give her a final warning. If you continues after that, block her. MagcargoMan 05:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Thanks Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page, I'll be sure to ask you if I have any questions. IPod Fan Re: Templates Ok, I will try and give them a shot. Natiscool 21:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, JSquish, if you haven't seen my talk page, I explained I can't edit the wiki as frequently as I once did. I've had a lot on my plate for awhile and I can't seem to work anything out. I'll still visit the wiki as much as I can because all of you guys have done awesome jobs finding trivia and information. I know if I don't know something about the game, to come here first. :) I just wanted to applaud you and the other editors and simply inform you of my decreasing edits. Thanks, see ya' 'round. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 23:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about absense I ran out of internet for a week, so sorry about my absense. I didn't even know that Pocket God updated. Put since my internet sucks, I will return to edit about once a week. Sorry. MagcargoMan 05:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions Can you help me? I'm trying to add things to catergory pages but I don't know how, could you please tell me how. Also I added Facebook Ep. 6: Kiss your Ants Goodbye to the wiki but it won't come up when you search for it how do you get it there could you please tell me how? IPod Fan Another Question You told me ask you if I have any questions and I do. How do you get the pictures from pocket god on facebook like in Fire Ant you put ones of pygmys being swarm by ants, how do you get pictures like that? Could you please tell me? IPod Fan JSquish please don't edit the easter egg page for a little while. You can edit it. Sorry about the confusion I wasn't finished creating it and I had to stop to go somewhere and I just wanted to finish it. IPod Fan ,16:26, April 23 Thanks for explaining how to use catergories, I get it now. But about the pictures I have a PC so its diffrent but how do you take screenshots and don't you have to save pictures not just paste them? IPod Fan, 13:17, April 24 My absence Sorry JSquish, I haven't been on lately. But I will try and get those templates done! Natiscool 06:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Do you want me to help out IpodFan? It seems that he needs help from time to time? Natiscool 06:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Food Template Hey JSquish, I have finished the food template and I have edited it into the article Banana. The template can be edited at Template:foodbox. Natiscool 07:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Acheivements We need more pics for the acheivements. :D Natiscool 07:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) No more promises I not going to make any more promises. I can't edit once a week. My computer is shared by others, I've had school work, our internet sucks so we run out early. Instead, I'll edit when the new Ep comes out. Regards, MagcargoMan 01:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hope this helps. New article that should have been here from the start. MagcargoMan 07:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The Smuck Hey JSquish can you change The Smuck's Description into Appearnce so it will be related to the other pages of Rival Gods. Hey JSquish theres someone making all these false werid pages so could you delate them? IPod Fan 19:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sysop? Hey JSquish, Can I have sysop rights; This will make me want to edit more, and I see things that need to be done that you haven't done (Like finishing the achievements.) Also, I see that you have got a lot on your back so I thought I could help out ;). BTW you should join Pocket God Forums (currentley under maintenece) Thanks, Natiscool 06:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick Message (in a hurry) Ep 39 came out. I'll be here. They'll be plenty of articles. Edit this afternoon. Gotta leave. MagcargoMan 22:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Articles I made two articles: Volcano God and Gravity God. I'll do more tomorrow as I haven't unlocked any more idols. Make sure you save some for me (e.g. Ep 5 idol) MagcargoMan 09:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I just made God of Thunder and Owl God. Save a few more for tommorow (I've only unlocked the first six). MagcargoMan 07:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Could you save the god idol of Ep 11 for me to make? I'm almost up to unlocking it but I left my iPod at home, and I'm not there, so I can't do it until tomorrow. Thanks! MagcargoMan 10:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Robot Sword Messing up pages Hello JSquish, I have got a favour to ask you. Robot Sword has been putting non-relevant information on the pages. This includes putting the Rival Idols in the category Pocket God (Facebook) when indeed they are already in the category under a sub-category Rival Gods. He has also added some of his theory into Ooganese; which I changed, and he has also been changing some pages names incorrrectly. Could you please give him a warning and if this continues could you please ban him. Thanks Natiscool 23:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Pages that RobotSword has added false information (or bad categories) on: *Ooganese *Owl God (changed name to Ronnie James Dio Demon) *Kitten God (changed name to Double Rainbow Kitten God) *Tiger God (changed name to Tiger Blood Charlie]] * all of the rival gods (he put them in the category Pocket God Facebook) * Ep 3: You Always Hurt The One You Lava (he added a smaller version of the same picture (probably for an achievement (later he deleted it)) * Pocket God Comics (Contributing to a piece of false information that Kiliks glasses were flushed down the toilet) * My user blog What will EP 38 hold? He answered 2 days ago which is stupid as ep 38 is already out. AHHHHHH!!!! He has put EVERY FACEBOOK PAGE IN THE CAEGORY FACEBOOK. HE DOESNT KNOW WHAT SUBCATEGORIES ARE. Edit: I am fed up of Robot Sword. Can you please get him to put back all of his mess. He has ruined the facebook category. Edit Edit: I think we should ban him for 2 weeks and then him come back on. If he repeats then we ban him for good. How did you get the pictures of gods from Pocket God? IPod Fan 17:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Idols Hey! I just made the Wind Dragon God page, and I feel the idols should follow the layout I set up. It's not my ego, I'm just saying this because I saw one idol that had its headlines titled funny. Lemme know, and if you want I can add the other missing pages! -- Valoopy 00:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree about the tasks. I'll make the other idols to that layout, you can pack in the images however you want.. -- Valoopy 00:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Valoopy created the page Laser Shark (God) but I already created the page Laser Shark God so could you please deleate the new one? IPod Fan 00:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC)